Love Ice
by Tai-Chann
Summary: Depois da batalha contra Aizen, os shinigamis voltaram a sua antiga rotina, menos uma certa ruiva, que ainda não havia superado a morte de seu antigo amigo. Cansado do desmazelo de sua tenente, o capitão do 10 esquadrão faz uma ameaça a ela e se surpreende com a decisão da mesma. Longe um do outro um novo sentimento é despertado, devido a saudade.


**Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens pertencem ao lindo do tio Kubo, e bem que ele podia me dar o Hitsugaya de presente *o***

**Atenção esta fanfic possui conteúdo adulto, se for menor de 18 anos ou não gostar de ler hentai, favor não prosseguir com a leitura.**

**N/A:** Estou **repostando** essa fanfic aqui no site e no Nyah, meu nick no Nyah é o mesmo nome Tai Chann, então caso vejam historias postadas em contas com outro nome avisem. Eu também tinha ela postada no Anime Spirit mas devido a acusações falsas, não tenho mais conta lá. Então se verem esta mesma fanfic postada em qualquer outro lugar denunciem.

No mais, boa leitura **(:**

* * *

_**"Love Ice"**_

**HITSUGAYA X MATSUMOTO**

**.**

**.**

Era de manhã na Soul Society, o sol ainda não havia nascido e as cores do céu tinham um tom acinzentado, por ainda ser cedo não se via muita movimentação dos shinigamis, somente poucos os matutinos que circulavam pelas esquinas da Seireitei.

— Ohayo, Hitsugaya Taichou.

Abarai Renji cumprimentou o capitão do 10º esquadrão, este somente acenou com a cabeça ao passar por ele e seu capitão do 6º esquadrão Kuchiki Byakuya, que ao lado de Renji arqueou as sobrancelhas para Hitsugaya, ambos se entreolharam e isso foi mais do que suficiente como um cumprimento formal.

Ambos os capitães tinham comportamentos parecidos, Kuchiki Byakuya odiava atrasos e assim como Hitsugaya, também gostava de começar a trabalhar de manhã cedo. Seu tenente ruivo por sua vez, não gostava muito dos hábitos rigorosos de seu capitão, mas não tinha outra escolha a não ser acompanha-lo em suas manias.

_Quem dera a Matsumoto fosse igual ao Abarai.._ Pensou Hitsugaya ao chegar no portão de seu esquadrão, assim que ele adentrou em sua sala pode ver que tudo estava como ele imaginara ou melhor, como ele havia deixado.

_Aquela Matsumoto.._ O pequeno recolheu as papeladas espalhadas em sua mesa e começou a organiza-las, pode ver também que os formulários que havia deixado aos cuidados de sua tenente ainda não haviam sido preenchidos, coisa que era tipicamente previsível dela. Desde a morte de seu companheiro Gin, Rangiku havia ficado mais desleixada e preguiçosa do que era naturalmente, não havia nenhum dia em que ela não fosse beber, e na maioria deles a ruiva deixava o esquadrão em seu horário de trabalho para caçar, ou pior, tirar outros tenentes de seu trabalho e induzi-los para o mal caminho.

Hitsugaya sabia do estado emocional frágil em que sua fukutaichou se encontrava, e por esse motivo ainda não havia tomado medidas mais drásticas quanto as atitudes dela, mas aquilo já estava passando dos limites. Já faziam seis meses em que ela estava nessa rotina triste e vagal, e ele já não aguentava mais tanto trabalho acumulado, foram noites sem dormir tentando organizar e dar conta do serviço de duas pessoas.

_Isso já chegou ao limite da minha paciência.._ O pequeno encontrava-se em sua mesa, terminando de preencher mais de cem fichas inacabadas de seu esquadrão, quatro horas haviam se passado, agora o sol estava radiante no céu, vários shinigamis corriam para todos os lados com seus afazeres diários. Hitsugaya que a essa hora já havia terminado de arrumar toda aquela bagunça, estava encostado próximo a janela de seu escritório, ele olhava para o lado de fora perdido em seus pensamentos, sua tenente como sempre ainda não havia chegado, ele pode ver que ao longe uma mulher alta e corpulenta corria em direção ao portão do esquadrão, alguns minutos depois a porta da sua sala se abre e dela uma Matsumoto ofegante adentra.

— Ohayo Taichou. - Disse a ruiva sorrindo na maior cara de pau.

— Está atrasada Matsumoto. - Ele a repreendeu e ela deu de ombros.

— Gomenasai, meu despertador acabou não tocando..

— Vou lhe comprar um despertador novo pra ver se assim você não perde a hora todo o dia.

Ao ouvir isso ela fez uma careta para ele, e o mesmo continuou a fita-la seriamente.

— Já faz algum tempo que você não vem fazendo os seus trabalhos como tenente. - Ele fez uma pausa e a encarou antes de prosseguir. — Se isso continuar terei que substituí-la.

Rangiku não se surpreendeu com aquilo, porém seu semblante ficou sério na mesma hora, parecia que ela já estava esperando por isso, ao analisá-la Hitsugaya cogitou em sua mente que talvez aquela ameaça não fosse surtir o efeito que ele imaginara.

— Eu entendo.. Estava pensando mesmo em deixar o meu posto para alguém mais qualificado. - O olhar de Matsumoto era sério e aquilo fez seu capitão se sobressaltar.

— Esta falando serio Matsumoto? Quer mesmo abandonar o seu posto de tenente?

Sua voz apesar de soar calma e fria, por dentro ele estava nervoso, a ideia de perder sua tenente, mesmo que desleixada, o deixou abatido, ela sempre esteve com ele e por mais que odiasse a sua falta de profissionalismo, jamais pensou em substituí-la.

— Sim, uma shinigami que nem ao menos consegue salvar a vida de um amigo não é digna de ser tenente de um esquadrão.

O capitão do 10º esquadrão ficou calado por um longo tempo, seu olhar enigmático fitava as órbes azuis de sua tenente, Hitsugaya sabia que no fundo ela estava mentindo, sabia que ela estava abatida por causa de Gin e perder o seu posto iria acabar com o restante de sua vida.

— Não acho que isso seja verdade, existem situações irreversíveis e as próprias pessoas que procuram por elas.

— Você não causou a morte dele.. - Interrompeu-se no meio da frase amaldiçoando-se por dentro ao notar a expressão triste no rosto dela.

— Desculpe. - Falou ele preocupado.

— Obrigada por tudo taichou, peço desculpas por todos os problemas que lhe causei.

Após o pedido de desculpas ela virou-se e saiu do local, deixando um rastro de lágrimas espalhadas pelo ar, uma delas atingiu a face do homem estático parado no meio da sala.

_Matsumoto..._ Hitsugaya ficou sem reação, apenas observou aquela mulher sair as pressas de suas vistas.

_**Um mês depois.**_

O jovem capitão em sua rotina diária, como de costume acordou antes do sol nascer e agora andava pensativo pelas instalações de seu esquadrão, já fizera um mês desde a renuncia de Matsumoto, a essa altura toda a Soul Society sabia sobre o ocorrido, a própria Rangiku foi a dias atrás falar com o tenente Sasakibe sobre as papeladas para o seu afastamento.

Hitsugaya estava mais atarefado do que o habitual, pois agora ele precisava selecionar um novo tenente para o esquadrão, o que não estava fácil porque nenhum deles ele julgava ser qualificado o bastante, ou seria porque nenhum deles se parecia com a sua ex tenente desleixada. Aquele dia passou rapidamente e ele mal notou, sua mente estava tão distante nos últimos dias que não só os seus subordinados, como o próprio comandante havia reparado aquilo em uma das reuniões dos capitães do Goten 13.

— É por isso que eu aconselho a não se apegarem demais aos seus subordinados.

Yamamoto começou a discursar, ao ver o semblante distante de um dos capitães a sua frente.

— Porque não vai atrás dela? - Perguntou o homem de cabelos brancos para o jovem capitão, ao saírem de dentro da sala do comandante.

— Atrás de quem? - Hitsugaya se fez de desentendido.

— Orgulho e teimosia não levam a nada.. Toushirou-kun. - O capitão do 13º esquadrão respondeu calmamente.

— As mulheres tem o poder de acabar com um homem.

Shunsui surgiu ao lado deles e fez uma cara triste ao olhar para sua tenente Ise, que o acompanhava calada.

— Não sei do que estão falando. - Hitsugaya apressou o passo e usou o seu shunpo para sumir dali.

Ao cair da noite o capitão já cansado resolveu sair do esquadrão e dar uma volta pela Seireitei, enquanto passeava ele se concentrou em procurar pela reiatsu de uma certa mulher, que durante esses dias ele descobrira que fazia muita falta, o shinigami começou a correr pelas esquinas e chegando próximo a casa de Matsumoto percebeu que a mesma não estava ali.

Usou toda a sua habilidade para encontrar e seguir os rastros da reiatsu dela, a cada segundo que se passava ele ficava mais preocupado, a essa hora já havia passado pelos portões da Sereitei e estava indo em rumo a um dos bairros de Rukongai.

**(...)**

Uma shinigami ruiva andava alcoolizada por uma viela pouco movimentada, seus sentidos estavam fracos, ela não se alimentava a um bom tempo, seu corpo nutria-se somente pelo álcool que ela ingeria incansavelmente todos os dias. Sua aparência estava péssima, já não se arrumava como antigamente, seu cabelo antes brilhoso agora estava sem vida, seus olhos estavam opacos e abatidos, em seu rosto olheiras roxas e profundas chamavam a atenção, porém mesmo assim seu corpo formoso e seus seios fartos ainda atraiam os olhares de muitos homens, estes ao verem que ela estava caminhando sozinha por aquela viela, decidiram fazer uma "festinha" com ela.

— Hey você gostosa, venha aqui.

— É vamos brincar um pouquinho delicia..

Disseram dois dos quatro homens que a seguiam, Matsumoto não se importou com as provocações, mas apertou o passo para escapar dali o quanto antes.

— Não tem pra onde fugir lindinha.

Eles continuavam falando ao segui-la, ela começou a correr mas foi obrigada a parar ao ver que a sua frente uma enorme parede bloqueava a sua passagem. _Merda.._ pensou, e decidiu que teria que lutar para sair dali, quando passou a mão pelo seu Shihakushou, notou que a sua zanpakutou não estava ali, foi então que ela se recordou que havia deixado a sua Raineko em casa quando saiu as pressas de lá, em um de seus surtos de querer visitar o seu antigo e deprimente lar.

_Sua idiota,_ ela xingava a si mesma mentalmente, os quatro homens a alcançaram e foram a cercando por todos os lados, eles estavam embriagados e cheios de malícias, ela conseguia sentir aquele cheiro podre de tesão que eles exalavam a quilômetros e se sentiu frustrada por causar essas reações em todos os homens com quem cruzava.

— Agora venha aqui e fique quietinha.

Quando um deles avançou para cima dela, uma sombra apareceu entre eles e nocauteou rapidamente aquele homem fazendo-o cair desacordado no chão, logo em seguida o mesmo vulto começou a distribuir pancadas velozes, em questão de segundos os quatro homens já haviam desmaiado, Matsumoto ao presenciar a cena só conseguiu notar o tão familiar emblema da 10ª divisão nas costas de seu salvador antes de desmaiar.

**(...)**

Ao acordar ela assustou-se com o rosto familiar que viu assim que as suas vistas clarearam, seu capitão estava com o rosto a centímetros do seu, ele a olhava preocupado, notou que ao abrir os olhos ele automaticamente recuou seu corpo para trás e ficou a observando enigmático, a cabeça dela ainda rodava, ela sentia algumas pontadas em seu crânio devido a sua fraqueza e a quantidade absurda de saque que havia tomado, a shinigami fez um esforço para levantar, quando inclinou seu corpo para cima notou que estava em sua cama.

— Como se sente?

Hitsugaya quebrou o silêncio que se estendeu naquele cômodo, a mulher a sua frente desfez a cara surpresa e deu um sorriso simpático para ele.

— Eu estou melhor agora, obrigada taichou.. - Ao dizer isso a ruiva se calou, lembrando-se que não deveria mais se referir a ele daquela forma.

— O que estava fazendo sozinha naquele lugar? Ainda mais sem a sua zanpakutou, você sabe que lá é perigoso, quanta falta de responsabilidade consigo mesma Matsumoto.

O jovem dos cabelos brancos a repreendeu com raiva e ela sorriu, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que ele fizera aquilo, foi ai que ela se deu conta do quanto havia sentido falta daquilo, sentia falta de ser repreendida por ele, ou propriamente falando ela sentia mesmo era a falta **dele.**

Matsumoto sabia que esse mês fora um dos mais difíceis de sua vida, ela sentia-se sozinha e triste naquela casa, não imaginava que sentiria tanta falta do esquadrão e principalmente de seu capitão brigão, ela mal conseguia se culpar agora pela morte de Gin, pois sua mente e seu coração estavam atordoados pensando naquele pequeno homem das órbes esmeraldas, todas as noites ela sonhava com ele e cada vez aqueles sonhos se tornavam mais impróprios, alguns desejos ocultos que ela reprimia haviam despertado com a distancia entre eles e ela não conseguia entender o motivo daquilo tudo.

— Fui visitar meu antigo lar.. Logo estarei lá novamente, já que eu praticamente deixei de ser uma shinigami.. - A voz dela saiu baixa e Hitsugaya ao se dar conta do motivo ficou mais irritado ainda.

— Você não deve voltar aquele lugar, a menos que queira ser estuprada por um bando de bêbados imundos.

— Desculpe.. - Os olhos de Rangiku encheram-se de lágrimas, algumas gotas começaram a cair involuntariamente sobre o rosto da mesma.

Toushirou não soube como agir naquela hora, ele não estava acostumado e nem um pouco confortável com aquele sentimento que começou a brotar em seu coração, depois que ela foi embora, durante todos os dias ele olhava incansavelmente para a janela a procura de uma ruiva correndo as pressas para o seu esquadrão, sentia falta das piadas e risadas calorosas que ela dava durante o dia, chegou ate a sentir falta do desmazelo e da bagunça que a mesma fazia em seu escritório. _Ah Matsumoto como você me fez falta..._

Naquele momento sem perceber ele já havia a abraçado, suas mãos foram imediatamente até o rosto dela, ele enxugou as suas lágrimas e ao olhar no fundo dos olhos da shinigami, pode ver um brilho radiante e atraente vindo dos mesmos, Hitsugaya estava enfeitiçado, hipnotizado por ela, sua mente o avisava para recuar, para sair dali o quanto antes mas o seu corpo não o obedecia, ele foi aproximando aos poucos o seu rosto ao dela, e a surpreendeu quando colou os lábios ao seu.

Rangiku sentiu cada veia de seu corpo pulsar com o toque gélido e macio dos lábios dele, ela ao fechar os olhos levou ambas as mãos ao cabelo de seu capitão e deitou-se na cama levando-o consigo, ele ficou por cima dela e então passou uma das mãos no seio farto da ruiva, ao ouvir um gemido fraco que a mesma soltara, começou a morder lhe o seu lábio inferior, depois de alguns minutos de beijos ardentes, as vestes pretas de shinigami de ambos já estavam ao chão, Hitsugaya prendeu as mãos de Matsumoto no alto usando o echarpe rosa que ela usava, e aproveitou da fragilidade em que ela se encontrava para distribuir beijos e mordidas por todo o seu corpo curvilíneo, começou lambendo o seu pescoço e foi descendo, parou em seus seios, começou a lamber o bico róseo de um deles, com uma das mãos livre ele massageava e brincava com o outro.

A shinigami gemia com o contato dele em sua pele, a língua áspera e as mordidas que ele dava em seu seio levavam uma onda de arrepios para todo o seu corpo, a ruiva já estava molhada de desejo e seu corpo inteiro pedia por mais, toda vez que o shinigami notava ela se contorcer, continuava com aquela terrível provocação, passou a língua pela barriga dela e desceu mais ate chegar em sua intimidade, introduziu dois dedos dentro dela e começou a circula-los por ali, não demorou muito para ele lamber o local, sua língua fazia movimentos circulares em seu clitóris enquanto seus dedos hábeis se ocupavam em estoca-la lentamente, Matsumoto não aguentando mais aquela tortura deliciosa, explodiu em um orgasmo gemendo o nome de seu amado capitão.

Satisfeito o shinigami desamarrou as mãos de sua tenente, no mesmo instante ela o agarrou pelo pescoço e deu-lhe um beijo devorador, sua língua se enroscava na dele e ambos só pararam para buscar ar, Rangiku deitou seu capitão na cama subindo em cima dele em seguida, sua boca foi de encontro ao pescoço do mesmo e ao passar a língua no lóbulo da orelha de sua presa, escutou um gemido entre cortado escapar de seus lábios, seu membro rijo estava pulsante embaixo dela e a vontade de senti-lo dentro de si a estava consumindo por dentro.

Para provoca-lo a ruiva pegou a cabeça do órgão pulsante do homem abaixo de si e introduziu lentamente em sua entrada, começou a rebolar e isso fazia com que o pênis dele deslizasse dentro dela, Hitsugaya sentia seu corpo explodir de tesão com o contato de sua pele com a parede úmida e apertada daquela mulher, aos poucos ela começou a se movimentar em cima dele em um vai e vem lento, depois de alguns minutos começou a ficar mais acelerado, ele segurou na cintura dela e a auxiliou nas estocadas, algumas vezes ela apenas se levantava e ele quem fazia os movimentos de vai e vem, introduzindo com força e profundidade o seu membro rijo dentro dela.

Ambos gemiam, Matsumoto após uma rápida sessão de estocadas gritou o nome de Hitsugaya antes de desabar em cima dele ao atingir o ápice, ele logo depois a penetrou fundo pela ultima vez e explodiu em um gozo relaxante.

**(...)**

Os raios solares entraram no quarto da bela shinigami adormecida, ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, ao lembrar-se da noite anterior olhou em volta procurando aquele homem e se entristeceu ao ver que ele não estava ali.

_Foi somente mais um sonho que tive com ele... Mas pareceu tão real._ Seus músculos se contraíam abaixo de seu ventre proporcionando uma sensação prazerosa, desanimada e frustrada ela decidiu voltar a dormir e inutilmente minutos após se levantou, foi ate o banheiro e lá permaneceu durante horas em seu banho, quando finalmente saiu dali, notou que em sua cômoda havia um bilhete, ao pegar o pequeno papel se sobressaltou quando reconheceu aquela caligrafia.

_" Volte para o lugar aonde pertence.. Volte para o seu esquadrão, eu não consigo viver sem você."_

**PS: Seu capitão.**

Matsumoto sorriu ao terminar de ler o bilhete, uma forte onda de felicidade tomou conta de si, aquilo que imaginou ser mais um sonho realmente havia acontecido, mal acreditou que ele pediu que ela voltasse ao esquadrão, Rangiku sabia bem como era difícil para Hitsugaya perder o seu orgulho e admitir que sentia falta dela daquela forma. Naquele momento o seu mundo começou a girar novamente, as coisas não poderiam estar melhores, era como Gin havia dito, ela devia seguir em frente com a sua vida, tão inusitadamente aquele pequeno homem que sempre estivera ao seu lado de uma forma profissional, tornou-se indispensável. A shinigami agora havia encontrado um novo propósito, um novo motivo para continuar a viver, um novo sentimento tão forte quanto o que sentia antes, uma nova esperança surgiu em seu coração fazendo-a irradiar alegria novamente.

_Ah Taichou... Eu também descobri que não consigo ficar longe de você._


End file.
